


tony stark imagines

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: imagines involving tony stark





	1. move in with me

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request: Can you write something for Tony? Like maybe him deciding to settle down with you or get serious about you? Idk. Something fluffy. I need more Tony, and he needs more love. Thanks!!! :)

It’s been a year since Tony asked me to be his girlfriend and honestly it was amazing. Sure there were times when big breasted women would openly flirt and be all over him. They didn’t care that I was right in front of me but Tony would aggressively shut them down. He’d tell them they need to respect themselves and not try to get in between a relationship. All of his friends would tell me that I really changed his life for the better. They’ve said in all his previous relationships he’s always cheated within the first month but with me all he wants is to protect me. That they wouldn’t be surprised if he made a grand gesture any day . I didn’t want to believe them though, only because I didn’t want to get my hopes up.

*Tony’s pov*

“I’m going to do guys, I’m going to ask y/n to move in with me” I confessed to the team.

“That’s great man, you know how much I love you and y/n together” Bruce commented

“Yeah, I’ve know you for how long? And I’ve never seen you so in love with someone like you are with y/n. I really do like her Tony and I’m happy you want to take this next step with her” Rhodey added on

“It’s because she has such a pure heart. I’ve never been a woman who truly saw me for me and not my money. Sure she knew about my past as a womanizer yet she still trusted me. She trusted me with her heart and I promised I wouldn’t break it.”

“Wow stark you truly do have a heart” Natasha snickered causing me to glare at her. “Sorry it’s just I have never heard you talk like this before. So how are you going to ask her?” Natasha tried to backtrack.

“I don’t know but I want it to be over the top”

“That’s a first” I heard Steve telling Thor.

*next week y/n pov*

Making my way up stark tower I was getting nervous, this morning Tony called and said he had a surprise for me. So naturally for the rest of the day I spent wondering what could it be. Once I exited the elevator I heard F.r.i.d.a.y.s voice.

“Good evening ms. Y/l/n mr. Stark is in the dinning room waiting for you”

“Thank you F.r.i.d.a.y” I responded as I made my way into the dinning room. Walking in I was shocked all of my favorite foods were on the table.

“I hope your hungry” Tony whispered in my ear causing me to jump.

“Tony what’s all this?”

“I just thought I would enjoy a nice home cooked meal. I seriously hope you’re hungry I went overboard”

“You think? Haha lucky for you I’m starving”

After dinner we sat around his living room drinking and sharing a few kisses. The topic of our future came up.

“So since we are getting more serious about our relationship, were do you see us going” Tony asked as he’s took a drink of his scotch he’s now looking straight at me.

“I don’t know I love you to pieces Tony you know that. I’m my perfect scene we’d be married with kids. What about you” I responded almost terrified that he might not want that.

“I would like that as well but maybe we’d move away from the city. We could pull a Clint but move to Hawaii. But how about in the mean time you move in with me” Tony asked subtly.

“I would love that Tony” Tony sighed with relief before giving me the most heartwarming smile. He stood up suddenly and extended his arm.

“Well come on let’s go get your stuff.” I just smiled as he dragged me to the elevator.


	2. I like you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request:Can I have an imagine where first reader hates Tony, and Tony hates the reader but it’s only because They love each other And They don’t know how to show it and maybe one day Tony push it A little too far so he ends up confessing his feeling for her ? :)

 

Everything about him makes me want to punch him in the face. His cocky attitude, feeling self entitled to everything and the fact that he thinks he can get any girl with a snap of his finger. Ok so the last part is true but I hate that despite all of those things I just mentioned I still managed to fall for Tony stark. Yup I foolishly fell for the billionaire playboy.

Sadly the only way to mask my attraction to him was to be rude. I would make side comments on how he was wrong about something. But of course not one to take an insult Tony would bit back and say rude things back. Yes I know, that’s so high school but I didn’t care. I was currently helping Bruce with his work when Tony waltzed in poking Bruce with something sharp.

“Dammit still didn’t work?” Tony frowned as he still wanted to know what it would take for Bruce to hulk out. Rolling my eyes I continued to write down notes on Bruce’s latest experiment.

“Maybe because he’s a man and not an animal you can poke with something sharp to make them mad.” I retorted not meeting his gaze.

“I wasn’t talking to you was I ? So just be a good girl and do your fucking job before I fire you” he had a smug look on his face.

“A. You’re not my boss, Bruce is and B. Shouldn’t you be working on another robot to destroy the world like ultron almost did” I felt him glaring at me but before he could respond Bruce spoke up

“What did you need Tony, y/n and I are very busy” Bruce was now standing next to me, too close for comfort in Tony’s opinion.

“I just wanted to hang out with my science bro but you obviously would rather hang out with a chick. I’ll see you around Bruce” Tony stormed off.

“You know, you’re going to have to tell him eventually that you like him. This whole bickering between you two is getting old. This isn’t high school, now let’s go over your notes.”

*Tony’s POV*

She’s unbelievable, I can’t even joke around with Bruce without getting side comment from her. It sucks because ever since she started working for Bruce I’ve developed feelings for her. But she’s made her feels towards me loud and clear: she despises me. I’ve put my cocky attitude on when she’s around so she won’t notice how much her attitude get to me.

“Hey stark, I thought you said you were going to hang out with Bruce in the lab” Clint asked while eating lunch

“That little bitch is working with him” still bitter picturing her and Bruce getting too close in the lab.

“Still trying to deny your feelings for her again I see” I could hear Clint say under his breath.

“You’re joking right? I don’t have feelings for y/n, have you seen the woman I’ve slept with? y/n is -50 compared to them. She’s annoying, rude and I can’t wait for the day Bruce realizes she’s not as smart as she pretends to be. How dare you think I would ever have feeling for that thing” I noticed Clint’s eyes going wide. I turned around and noticed y/n and Bruce standing behind me. Y/n looked like she was in the brink of crying and Bruce about to hulk out.

“I’ll . . I’m… I’ll be in the lab” y/n stuttered before running out of the room. Now I really did feel like an asshole.

“How could you say that about her Tony ! ! !” I could see Bruce is trying really hard to stay calm

“She started it with all of her snarky remarks. Why don’t you just go comfort her I mean you two are fucking anyways”

“What are you talking about ! we’re not hooking up. Did you forget I cant have sex because of the other guy? Y/n is one of the smartest people I know. Oh and just to let you know she has or I guess had now a crush on you. She had an attitude so you wouldn’t notice.” Bruce stormed out of the room.

“Dude you need to make things right with her” Clint spoke up before leaving as well.

*y/n pov*

I was right, I was fucking right. Why on earth do I have to have feelings for a man who openly said I was a -50. I was silently crying just in case Bruce came back. Maybe he’s right, maybe I should just quit that way I won’t be torturing myself anymore. A knock on the door broke my daydream state. I looked up and see its Tony. “What do you want” my tone of voice came out harsher than I thought.

“I came here to apologize about what happened I-”

“It doesn’t matter Tony, it was your opinion of how I looked” I tried to get around him so I could leave but he blocked the exit. “Let me pass Tony”

“No, now listen to me. Bruce said that you have feelings for me, is that true?” Damnit Bruce ! ! I looked at Tony and saw guilt all over his face.

“Yes I do, but it doesn’t matter now does it. Like you said I’m a -50 compared to all the woman you have slept with.” I paused fearing that my cries were going to get louder “ You know there was apart of me that hoped you weren’t like the way the media portrayed you but I was wrong”

“Now this is going to be interesting because y/n I have feelings for you too. You’re not a -50 I only said that so Clint would stop bringing up the fact that I have feelings for you. The only reason I’ve been such a dick to you is because you were being a bitch to me. All of your snarky remarks made me think you really hated me. Let me take you on a date, just one date and I’ll prove to you I’m not the guy the media thinks I am” Tony wrapped his arms around me “please y/n just one date”

“Ok” I finally responded and hugged him back. I felt him running his hands through my hair and I looked up. Tony’s face was inches away from mine, after a few seconds Tony connected his lips with mine. It was soft and loving, nothing like I was expecting. I kissed him back, his tongue started exploring my mouth as his hands made there way to my ass.

“Umm excuse me, as much as I love that you guys finally admitted your feeling for each other. I need to get in the lab and y/n needs to get back to work” Bruce interrupted.

“I’ll see you after work for our date?”

“Yeah” I pulled him in for another kiss before pushing him out of the room.

“Although I’m happy you two finally acknowledged and confessed your feelings for each other. I hope he won’t be a distraction from your work” Bruce stood next to me as he started to show me corrections he did on my notes. When we heard Tony’s voice over in intercom

“Yo Bruce I want you two feet away from y/n ” I just started laughing at the fact that he was watching up on the security cameras.

“Yeah now I’m starting to regret telling him anything. Now he’s going to be a bigger pain in the ass than he already is” Bruce complained

“I heard that ! ! !”


	3. alone time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I can’t remember if I already requested but can I have a Tony imagine where the reader is rescued by the avengers and one day all the avengers are gone somewhere and Tony and the reader stay in? Fluffy smut please

I don’t know where I am, the woods? I don’t know, all I know is that I have to get away from those monsters. I was five when they kidnapped from my home and started doing horrible experiments on me. Through that I developed the power to manipulate fire. Although I have no idea how to control it, I somehow managed to use it to escape. My powers are so out control that every tree that I touch is catches on fire. I’m a monster those people turned me into a monster. Blinded by my tears I didn’t notice the root of a tree was in front of me and tripped over it. I let out a painful scream as I noticed cut on my right forearm. Instantly I brought my hands over my mouth as I heard someone’s voice.

“Who are you?”

*Tony’s pov*

“Uh guy someone already beat us here, there’s a giant hole in one of the cell. the person they kept in here escaped. It looks they can manipulate fire because the hole from where they escaped is black.” I reported back to the team as I looked around at the now abandoned facility. Whoever they had in here must be long gone.

“Alright try flying around and see if you can find them. We have to make sure they don’t come into contact with civilians” I could hear Steve’s orders.

“Alright.” I took one last look at this disgusting place before flying out. So far there was no trace of the person who escaped until I noticed trees burning in the distance. I followed m the trail of burning trees until they stopped suddenly. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. is there anyone down there”

“Yes sir someone is down there” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied before I landed. Looking around I finally spot the person who escaped the facility. A frightened woman sobbing from the cut on her forearm. I removed my helmet before speaking.

“Who are you?” She looked absolutely terrified. “Who are you?” I repeated

*y/n pov*

“Who are you?” The person inside some robot asked again.

“I had to get out of there, I had to get out of there. They kidnapped me when I was five” I began to sob harder. “I’m a monster, they turned me into a monster” I didn’t want to look at the person who was in front of me.

“Listen everything is going to be ok I’m-”

“DONT TOUCH ME ! ! !” I shouted as I saw that he was going to put his hand on my shoulder. “I don’t know how to control my powers, I don’t want to hurt you” I replied looking up at the man.

“It’s going to be ok, I’m here to help ok. My name is Tony, can you tell me your name?” The man asked putting his hand in the air as if he’s reassuring that he wasn’t going to touch me.

“Y/n”

“Ok y/n, you said they kidnapped you when you were five right?” I nodded my head. “How old are you now?” It took me a while for me to remember how old I was

“22” I noticed his body tense at my answer

“Disgusting, those assholes had you locked up there for seventeen years?”

“Yeah” I whispered

“Listen you’re safe now ok, if you come with me and my team well be able to help you control your powers ok” my body tensed at his offer and he noticed. “Don’t worry we’re not like them, I’ll keep you safe” somehow I knew he was telling me the truth so I agreed

“Ok” the man name tony spoke as he put his helmet back on and began to speak into it.

“Guys I found the person we were looking for, and has agreed to come with us. She doesn’t know how to control her powers so no one touches her when we board the quinjet. I’m sending you guys the coordinates to our location”. About ten minutes later there was a plane landing in front of us. I began to panic again. “Hey everything is going to be ok, I got you” Tony reassured me as he led me inside and introduced me to his team.

*two years later*

“Horror movie night?” Tony asked as I walked into the living room with popcorn. Everyone was out on a mission except for me and Tony.

“YESSS, you have the best taste in horror movies” Ever since he rescued me two years ago he has been by my side helping me control my powers and eased me into the world.

“If you get scared you can always hold onto me” Tony wiggled his eyebrows and I couldn’t help blushing. Recently we sort of been flirting with each other and at first I played it off as a joke but it’s starting to escalate to touching. By that I mean running my hands through his hair or him placing his hand on my lower back.

“Oh I’ll keep that in mind” I winked at him as I sat down next to him. Everything was going smooth until halfway through the movie the the killer popped up out of nowhere with a chainsaw. I buried my face into Tony’s shoulder and I heard him laugh lightly.

“Out of everything we’ve seen you get scared of a killer popping up” I couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“He came out of nowhere” I replied holding onto him tightly. He held me closer to his chest as he started playing with my hair.

“Hey you’re holding onto me so I’m not complaining” I looked up at him, about to playfully tell him off when I his lips against mine. I pulled away quickly thinking it was an accident. I was about to stand up when I felt him tug my arm telling me to stay. “Don’t” and soon his lips were against mine again. I responded this time, now knowing he want to. His arm went around my waist and I took that as a sign to straddle him. His hands made their way under my shirt and I felt him smile as we kissed. “No bra?”

“No, I hate bras” I replied as I removed my shirt.

“Fuck” Tony bit his lip as he cupped my breast “so fucking perfect” he spoke again as he’s unbuttoning my jeans and sticking his hand down my panties.

“Tony wait” I removed his hand. “What if the team gets back early”

“It’s my tower, I can have sex wherever I want. Unless you don’t want to do it” Tony asked as he took one of my nipples in his mouth.

“Mmm fuck it” I replied as I got off him and dropped to my knees.

“Oh sweet cheeks you don’t have to”

“I want to, I’ve been wanting to since you saved my life” I undid his pants and reached inside and snaked out his cock. I pumped it a few times to get it erect and gave him a sweet smile before taking him in my mouth.

“Fuuuuuuuck” I heard tony moaned as his head fell back with his mouth opened. I did my best to take as much as I could of him and pumped what I couldn’t fit. This is the first time I’ve ever given oral sex to someone so I don’t know if I’m doing a good job.

“Mmmm” I began bobbing my head faster as Tony’s moans got louder and louder. His grip on my hair was so tight that it made it kind of difficult to move my head.

“Fuck fuck yes yes y/n I’m going to cum, if you don’t want me to cum in your mouth pull away” Tony warned but I kept sucking, I want him to cum in my mouth. “Ahhhh shiiiiiiit” Tony cursed as I felt a hot liquid in my mouth. “Ahh yes y/n, you’re such a sweet girl keep sucking” I couldn’t help but smile around his cock and I kept sucking until noting came out. Finally I pulled him out and he pulled me into his lap again and kissed me surprisingly gentle.

“Ready for me to return the favor?”

“No I want you inside me already” I pouted.

“We’ll get there but I need to make sure you’re wet enough for me to do anything”

“Feel me then, I’m soaked” I grabbed his hand and stuck it inside my panties

“Shit you are, ok hold on let’s go to my room. You deserve to be fucked properly” with one hand on my lower back he used the other to help him up. With myself wrapped around him he took us to his bedroom. Once inside Tony carefully laid me down on the bed a he started to remove his clothes. I was about to do the same with my pants and underwear until Tony’s voice interrupted me. “No no, that’s my job” i bit my lip as Tony confidently made his way over to me. I eagerly waited as he climbed on the bed and got on top of me, connecting his lips with mine.

“Mmm Tony please, I can’t take it anymore” Tony chuckled before he got on his knees and hooked his fingers inside both my jeans and panties. He hastily removed them and threw them over his shoulder. Tony licked his lips as I spread my legs for him.

“Let me see if you’re still” Tony bent down and took a long lick of my pussy. One lick turned into him fully eating me out, clenching his bedsheets I let out a long and loud moan before cumming. “So good” Tony finally said as pulled away stoked his cock a few times before lining himself up against my entrance. With one hard thrust he was fully inside me.

“Tony” I yelled as Tony wait for me to adjust to his size.

“Jesus you’re so tight” Tony closed his eyes as he tried to control his breathing. Opening his I saw a different man, not the cocky asshole that everyone knew. This man staring back at me was kind, he was staring back at me lovingly. “Tell me when you’re ready y/n”

“I’m ready Tony, please move” I replied and Tony started to move. Not fast and hard like I thought he would be but slow and cautiously, like he was afraid to break me. I enjoyed it though. He began sucking on my neck as I was moaning softly. “Mmm Tony baby can you move fast please”

“Of course I can” he responded before he started to pick up the pace.

“Oh yes Tony mmmm just like that, god yes” my eyes rolled back as he lifted one of my legs on his shoulder, giving him the access to go even deeper inside me.

“Oh fuck” he huffed as he’s pounding into me. His movements were like magic. No wonder he’s cocky, he’s great in bed. “Please tell me you’re close, I don’t think I can hold off my orgasm any longer” he gritted his teeth as his movements became erratic.

“Yes yes yes fuck TONY ! ! ! ” I screamed at the top of my lungs, groping his bedsheets tightly I came around Tony’s cock.

“Y/N OHHHHH YES” I felt him spill himself inside me, still fucking me erratically. He dropped my leg from his shoulder and leaned down to kiss me. My arms now wrapped around is shoulders and he slowly started to come down from his high. He thrusted one last time before he pulled out. Closing my eyes I couldn’t help but laugh. “What are you laughing at y/n” Tony asked

“I just can’t believe we had sex” I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He laughed as well until he noticed his bedsheets.

“Well well well it looks like you don’t have control of your powers in the bedroom” he motioned to the parts where I held onto when I orgasmed.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry Tony” I apologized.

“Don’t be y/n, I can replace them. But it does look like you need to practice being in control of your powers in the bedroom. I’m more than happy to help” Tony smirked

“I would like that, do you want to practice now?” I asked boldly as I raised one eyebrow.

“Oh hell yes” Tony pounced on me again.

*the next day 3rd person pov*

“Ugh I just want to shower and get to sleep” Natasha complained as the team walked into the living room.

“I know, I could sleep for a thousand years after that mission” Clint was about to sit down on the couch until FRIDAY stopped him.

“Sir I suggest you don’t sit there. Mr. Stark shared an intimate moment there last night”

“Ewwwww” Clint quickly stood up and tripped on something “what the”

“That’s y/n shirt” Wanda spoke up. Everyone exchanged looks of shock. “It was about time those two for together. The tension was unbearable.” Wanda spoke again, breaking the silence.

“Yeah but now we’re going to have to burn the couch” Clint replied to himself.


	4. In time my heart will be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:Can you please write an imagine that’s like… Barton has a daughter who has a son. They come to live at the tower but bc she was recently widowed, she doesn’t really give Tony the time of day and it drives him crazy bc for once he can’t just get the girl right away

“Mom what if they don’t want us here.” My son Ian asked as we entered the elevator at the avengers tower.

“It’s going to be ok grandpa Clint grandma Laura and aunt Natasha want us there. Your auntie Lila, uncle Cooper and Nathaniel are going to be there as well so you can play with them.” I reassured my eight year old boy. I had Ian when I was sixteen with my now deceased husband Adam. My parents weren’t supportive at first about me keeping Ian because they also had me when they were sixteen. So they knew the difficult life that I was going to endure. Luckily Adam stuck by my side and said he would never leave me or the baby. We got married after we graduated high school and moved into a crappy apartment. Even though it was crappy we didn’t mind because we loved each other and we knew we would be together for the rest of our lives. We did eventually move into a better place once Adam joined the army. Our life was close to perfect.

Unfortunately everything changed when Adam was killed overseas a month ago, leaving me alone with Ian. We were originally going to move into my families farm house because I wasn’t going to be able to afford our apartment. But since my father moved the family the avengers tower he talked to the team and they extended an invitation to us.

“Mommy I miss daddy” Ian clung to my leg

“I miss him too sweetie” I kiss the top of his head as the elevator door opened. With my suitcase in one hand and holding onto Ian’s hand we made our way into the living room.

“Y/n, Ian you’re finally here ! ! !” Lila’s voice echoed through the room. Lila, cooper and Nathaniel ran towards us

“Hi,Lila, hi cooper, hi Nathaniel” I replied letting go of the suitcase and greeted them with open arms.

“Ian come play with us” cooper held his hand out for Ian. Ian looked up at me as if he was ok to go.

“Go ahead Ian” I pet his head and got his suitcase before he ran off.

“Hey sweetie how was the trip” my dad got off the couch and pulled me into a hug.

“It was ok, Ian was nervous but it seems he’s over it now” I replied

“How are you” he whispered in my ear and I already felt my eyes tearing up.

“It’s still tough, Ian looks just like him so it’s difficult but I’ll be ok” I let a few tears escape as I held onto him tight.

“I know it’s been a month since he’s been gone and it still feels fresh but going to be ok sweetie. Your mom and I and everyone here will help you get through it. Please can you smile for me, I miss my little girls smile” I pulled back and gave him a weak smile causing him to kiss my forehead.

“Hey sweetie” I turned to the sound of my mother’s and Natasha’s voices.

“Hey mom, hey Nat” I pulled away from my dad and gave both of them a hug. “I’m so sorry for your loss y/n” Natasha spoke quietly into my ear.

“Thanks Nat” I held onto her tighter.

“Everyone this is my daughter y/n, please make her and my grandson welcomed” my father announced to the team but had a puzzled look on his face as he scanned the room. “Does anyone know where stark is?”

“Some conference thing he’ll be back in two weeks” Natasha replied, her arm was now around my shoulder

“Well welcome y/n, I’m Steve. I wish we were meeting you under happier circumstances” Steve was the first to greet me.

“Thank you” I replied. One by one the rest of the team introduced themselves.

“Come one sweetie let me show you were you and Ian will be staying” my dad got the suitcases and ushered us towards the elevator.

*two weeks later Tony’s pov*

Home sweet home, God I thought I was going to die of boredom at that conference. After I took a shower and changed, I made my way into the kitchen to get something to it. When I noticed the most attractive woman I’ve seen. I’ve never met her before, maybe she got hired while I was away. I better introduce myself.

“Well hello there I don’t believe we’ve met before. I’m Tony” I spoke up as I made my way over to her.

“I’m y/n” she replied not looking at me.

“I’ve never seen you here before did they hire you while I was away? I’d love to show you around”

“I don’t work here and I already know my way around thanks though” with that she took her food and left the kitchen. Huh if she doesn’t work here then why is she in the building in the first place. More importantly why didn’t she even look at me when I talked to her?

“Don’t even think about it stark” Wanda voice echoed

“What?”

“Don’t act dumb stay away from y/n”

“Is that her name?” Huh y/n I like that name.

“Yes and she’s been though a lot so don’t even think about flirting with her. I will hurt you if you do” she replied before I left the kitchen and the first person I see is y/n with a little kid.

“Mommy can we go to the park after we eat?” She has a kid? ! ? !

“Of course sweetie after we eat you can go ask your auntie Lila and uncles copper and Nathaniel if they want to come as well. I’m sure they are driving your grandpa Clint crazy.” She’s Clint’s daughter ! ! ! !

“Yes she is and I’m going to warn you one last time stark, stay away from her” I looked at Wanda and noticed a scowl on her face.

*a month later y/n*

This past month has been great for the most part. I still miss my husband but everyone has been really supportive. My dad even got me a job with them as a receptionist, the only problem was Tony. No matter how many times I’ve turned him down he always keeps asking me out on dates. I’m not sure if my father told him my situation or not, I think if he did he wouldn’t be flirting. It’s now 5:00 and I’m packing my things so I could get back to Ian so I could cook him dinner. Just as I zipped up my bag I look up I noticed Tony walking towards me in a suit and a dozen tulips. He must’ve asked my dad what my favorite flowers were.

“Good you’re still here”

“I was just leaving” I got up to leave but Tony caught my arm.

“Wait please” Tony pleaded. “Would you like to go out to dinner with me.”

“no, I need cook dinner for Ian”

“Your parents can take care of him, let me take you out. You deserve to be pampered, you’ve worked so hard.”

“No, Ian is my son. I’m the one who should be taking care of him, not my parents.”

“Come on I’ve been asking for the past month. I’ve never been this persistent with woman before. Just one date, I have reservations at that restaurant you like ”

“No means no Tony, I have to go” I tried to leave but Tony was still holding onto my arm.

“Please tell me why you’re saying no” I turned to look at him and noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“Because I shouldn’t be moving on so fast, he died and I hate the idea of already moving on from him.” I felt tears building up in my eyes.

“Who”

“My husband, he died overseas.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. If I did I wouldn’t of been harassing you for a date” Tony dropped the flowers in his hands and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and let myself cry into his shoulder.

“I thought my dad told everyone”

“He just just asked if you could move in, he didn’t tell us the reason. I guess he gave the explanation when I was not there. Again I’m so sorry” I felt him place a kiss on top of my head.

“It’s ok, you didn’t know.”

“I know I didn’t make the best impression on you so how about we start over? Hi I’m Tony stark” Tony pulled and extended his arm.

“Nice to meet you Tony, I’m y/n Barton” I shook his hand.

“By any chance are you related to Clint Barton” Tony joked making me laugh

“Why yes I am, I’m his daughter” I replied back laughing.

“Well it’s nice to meet you”

“It’s nice to meet you too Tony” I smiled back as he hug me again.

“I hope one day you’ll let me take you out on a date” he whispered in my ear.

*six years later*

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.” I looked up and smiled at Tony before he leaned down and kissed me.

“Thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me Mrs. Stark”

“I’m glad I said yes as well mr. Stark” I replied as we looked out to where our friends and family were. My wonderful fourteen year old son smiled wide as he sat next to my mom and dad. The reception was wonderful and lavish thanks to my now husband. We sat at our table that faced the crowed of people.

“Mom” Myself and Tony turned our attention to Ian.

“Yes baby” I knew he hated when I called him that but I couldn’t help it, he’s my baby boy.

“I just want to say that I’m happy that your happy, and Tony I’m happy that you make my mom happy” I felt tears forming as I stood up and hug my son.

“Thank you baby, that means the world to me”

“Thank you Ian for letting me into your family” Tony got up as well and hugged Ian as well.

“I better go, there’s this girl by the dessert bar that I have my eye on” Ian quickly said before leave.

“They grow up so fast” I rested my head on my now husbands shoulder.

“They do, what do you say we have another one.”

“I would love that” turned my body towards him and pulled him into a kiss. “You want to start trying?” I boldly asked causing his eyes to widen.

“Like right now?”

“No silly, after the party” I brought my lips to his ear. “I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve. I hope your ready for tonight” I leaned back and winked before mingling with some of the guests. Leaving Tony with a priceless expression.


	5. work of art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request :the reader is Tony’s girlfriend and a professional artist. One day Tony is out on a mission that should have taken longer but he gets back early and surprises the reader, who has paint all over her hands and face from a rather messy spray painting project. Tony begs her to take a shower with him so she can wash the paint off which ends up with a cute smutty bit of shower smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n- your name  
> Y/l/n- your last name

“F.r.i.d.a.y. when does Tony come back from the mission” I asked the A.I. As I lazily laid on the couch watching some shitty reality show. Tony had been gone for a week now because of a mission and I missed him so much.

“Not for another week ms. Y/l/n” great another boring week without Tony. I might as well start working on my next project to distract myself then. I got off the couch and went to our bedroom to change into my painting outfit before heading off to my art room in the tower. I actually met Tony at one of my art exhibits and we spent hours talking about our favorite artists and paintings. He asked for my number and we’ve been together ever since.

“Alright F.r.i.d.a.y. Can you play my playlist” I asked as I grabbed spray paint.

“Certainly ms. Y/l/n” and soon my favorite song started playing as I started to work on my giant canvas

(Meanwhile Tony’s pov)

“Guys can you hurry up I want to go home already” I complained as we were raiding a hydra base. We’re supposed to be here for another week but I just want to get back home. I want to be around my girlfriend and not these idiots.

“Chill Tony we’re almost done” I heard Clint’s voice as I circulated the base, taking out any agents that are trying to leave with information.

“Well hurry”

*time skip*

“You got your wish stark, we’re coming back early” Bruce sat next to me.

“I just want to get home already” I rested my head against the seat.

“To see y/n right? Why else would you be on our asses to finish the job if it wasn’t for her”

“Obviously” I rolled my eyes.

“Well you better cheer up because we’re halfway there” Bruce got up and walked away. I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep until I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

“Tony we’re here” Bruce was the last one in the quinjet with me. I got up and walked out, automatically going towards my car that was outside. Another hour later and I’m back at the tower being greeted by F.r.i.d.a.y.

“Welcome back sir”

“Thank you” I noticed that it was too quiet in here. “F.r.i.d.a.y. Where is y/n?”

“Ms. Y/l/n is currently in her art room, she’s working on a piece for one of her clients. Would you like for me to inform her that you have arrived?”

“No I want to surprise her but thank you” I got back on the elevator and went up to the floor where y/n’s art room was. Once I was in front of the door I was debating if I should knock or not but ultimately decided to quietly enter. Opening the door my ears were immediately met with the loud music in the room. I quietly made my way over to her and really took in her work. It was wonderful, she is really talented.

“It’s looking great babe” I talked into her ear as I grabbed her waist and making her jump.

“TONY ! ! !”

*y/n pov*

“It’s looking great babe” I heard Tony’s voice as I felt him grabbing my waist.

“TONY ! ! !” I spun around and was about to hug him but stopped once I noticed I was dirty because of the paint. “I thought you weren’t going to be here for another week” I opted to kiss him instead.

“We were but I told them to hurry up, I wanted to come back home to you” he kissed me again and took the spray paint from my hands. “No offense babe but you are filthy” he pointed at my hands and forehead. “Let’s go clean up, I could use a shower myself. F.r.i.d.a.y. Please turn off the music” Tony instructed the A.I. As he got ahold of my paint colored hand and guided us out of the room.

Once we reached our room I made my way straight into the bathroom and taking off the paint covered clothes. “Tony are you joining me or not?” I asked as I took off my bra and underwear.

“I’m coming, I just had to bring this” he walked into the bathroom naked and holding my hamper. “So you can put those in here” he pointed at my clothes. I picked up my clothes and put them, giving him s quick kiss before he took the basket out of the room. I opened the shower door and stepped inside, turning the shower on I shivered when cold started to come out. After a few seconds I finally got it to a perfect temperature.

“Tony come on” I shouted only to have him open the door two seconds later with a wash rag.

“Alright alright calm down” I moved back so Tony was comfortably inside and shut the shower door. “Ok you first because your more dirty than me”

“No you’re way more dirty than me Tony, you know with all those naughty text you sent me yesterday.” I teased taking what he said out of context.

“Hahaha you know what I meant” I squirted out a bit of body wash into the washcloth and started to wash my face. I faintly saw color in the water when he rinsed the washcloth so he could squirt more body was on it.

“Wow”

“I know and you still have a little bit on your face.” Tony started scrubbing again “close your eyes” I did and I felt him tilting my head a little so I felt water on my face. I felt his hands on my face, wiping it to make sure there was no more paint on my face. “Alright your face is clean, now your hands” he held onto my multicolored hands and pored the body wash on it, using the washcloth to scrub the paint away. After a few minutes he finally managed to wash away the paint out of my hands.

“Yay now I can do this” I held onto the back of his neck and pulled him into a much needed kiss. He took a few steps forward, making me step back until my back hit the tile wall. “I missed this” I managed to say against his lips.

“I know me too” I his right hand started to make its way down my body and soon his thumb was on my clit.

“I thought we were supposed to be taking a shower Tony” I moaned as he started to suck on my neck and inserted his fingers inside me.

“We can do both” he removed his hand and got my shampoo. “Wash your hair in the meantime” I squirted it into my hands and started to massage it into my hair while Tony inserted his fingers inside me as started to suck on my left nipple.

“Oh god” I moaned as i continued to wash my hair. “Let go of my breast Tony, I’m about to rinse” he pulled away and watched as I rinsed out my hair. Once I rinsed out my hair a second time I squeezed some shampoo in my hand and started messaging it into Tony’s hair.

“Mmm I love it when you run your hands through my hair” he started pumping his fingers inside me faster as his other hand was around my waist.

“Tony” I managed to move us around so now he was under the shower head and he started to rinse out the shampoo.

“I think I’m clean enough, turn around from me” he lightly tapped my ass before I turned around. “Bend over and place your hands on the wall” I shook my ass a little bit for him before bending over and my hands were against the cold tile. I moaned as I felt Tony teasing my entrance with the tip of his cock before pushing himself inside me.

“Tony ! ! !” I closed my eyes as he started to move.

“Fuck” Tony grunted, he gripped my waist tighter as he started to set a fast are harsh pace. “I was only gone for a week how are you so tight” the sound of our wet skin echoed.

“I don’t know but don’t stop Tony” I whimpered as one of his hands made its way toward my clit and started to play with it. “Tony I’m so close baby”

“Do it babe, cum for me” a couple of more thrusts later and I was putty in his hands. “TONY ! ! ! !” I screamed and Tony continue to thrust harshly inside me.

“That’s it y/n cum, fuck I love hearing you cum” Tony made me lean back and let my head fall back onto his as he continued to move.

“Tony” His name continued to fall from my lips as one of his hands started playing with my breast.

“That’s it y/n” I could feel his cock starting to twitch inside me

“Tony stop I want you to cum in my mouth.” He pulled out and I dropped to my knees. Waisting no time I took him in my mouth and started blow him.

“Oh shiiiit” one of Tony’s hands landed on my head as I bobbed my head. “Ooooh fuck I missed your mouth so muuuuuch” I could hear Tony breathing heavily. I started sucking faster until I felt him spilling himself in my mouth. “FUUUUUUCK” Tony let out a long moan as I continued to suck until I got all of his cum. Once I did I got up and pecked his lips. “I fucking love you”

“I love you too Tony” I kissed him again and continued to shower.

“Round two in the bedroom?” I asked as we stepped out of the shower.

“Oh do you really have to ask?” Tony lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom where we spent the rest of the making up a weeks worth not having sex.


	6. De-stressing Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I would LOVE more Tony! Maybe something where he hires a new assistant that is VERY good at her job! She could even have a fun kink of some kind! Love your work!!!

“This is where he likes to be when he’s stressed. He likes to work in his ironman suits” Ms. Potts showed me around the Tony’s house. I just got hired as Tony Starks assistant seeing as Ms. Potts got a promotion. She continued to tell me everything I needed to know about being Tony’s assistant.

“Thank you so much for showing me around and congratulations on the promotion” she smiled as me before we stopped in front of Tony’s office.

“It’s my pleasure, Tony can be a handful that’s why I’m more than happy to share advice on how to deal with him. Let’s see if he’s in so I can introduce you guys.” Pepper began knocking on the door.

“Come in” we heard Tony on the other side.

“Hey tony I just wanted to introduce you to you’re new assistant y/n” pepper motioned to me as we made our way into Tony’s office. I watched as Tony got up and made his way towards me.

“Hel-” Tony was interrupted by peppers phone.

“Sorry, this is an important phone call. Tony behave.” pepper answered her phone as she walked out of the room.

“Have a seat y/n” he lead me to the chair I front of his desk.

“Thank you Mr. Stark” I sat down and started to feel a little nervous.

“Please call me Tony” I watched as Tony leaded back on his chair. “So I’m guessing pepper filled you in on what you’re going to be doing as my assistant”. I noticed he was staring at my chest as he was talking.

“Yes” I subtly stuck my chest out. Wait what am I doing, he’s my boss now.

“Alright” Tony licked his lips. “When do you start?”

“Tomorrow” we soon started to talk about why I wanted the job and where I wanted to be in the next ten years.

“Ok” we got up and he lead me towards the door “I’ll see you tomorrow then”.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” I replied before I left his office.

*time skip*

“Jarvis do you know where Tony is?” I asked the AI as I left Tony’s office.

It’s been a year since I started working for Tony and it’s been interesting to say the least. The main reason being that there was an undeniable attraction. Since meeting him in his office we have been playing around with that attraction, going as far as me giving him a blowjob every time he’s stressed. Which was every Friday night.

“He’s in his workshop working on one of his suits.” Jarvis responded and I let out a sigh knowing he’s stressed over the conversation he had with nick fury. Fixing my skirt I quickly made my way towards his workshop. Once I got a glimpse of him I was overcome with sadness, he looked so tense as he worked on his suit.

“Tony what’s wrong? Is this about the avengers initiative?” I made my way over to him while he continued to tinker with his suit.

“He doesn’t want me on the team, he just wants my suits. He said that I could be a consultant to the team but I’m too volatile apparently” he slammed the screwdriver in his hand on the countertop.

“That’s not true! Since I’ve started working for you you’ve been anything BUT volatile” I was shocked. I got behind him and started massaging his shoulders. I started to smirk when I heard a small moan escape his lips.

“Thank you I don’t know what I would do without you.” he let his head fall back.

“You know I would anything for you Tony, a anything” I emphasized the word anything in the hopes he would want something more than just a blowjob.

“I know and I love that about you” he turned around and immediately pressed his lips against mine, our first kiss. Sure I’ve blown him plenty of times but we have never actually kissed. There was so much passion behind the kiss that it actually shocked me. I pulled away and got down on my knees as I started to undo his belt.

“I should carry a pillow with me from now on.” I smirked at him as I pulled his pants and boxers down, his cock was already hard.

“Yeah seeing as your always on your knees” there was a tone of arrogance in his voice. I laughed lightly as I began to stoke his cock.

“Who’s the one who’s always stressed” I took him in my mouth and began to moan around his cock.

“Mmmm I fake being stressed some times just so I could get a blowjob. Shit I love it when you do that”

“What? This?” I sucked on just the tip before I deep throated him.

“Fuuuuuuuck yes, Shiiiiiit” Tony was gripping my hair tighter and tighter as I sucked on his cock faster. “You have a few seconds to decide if you want me to cum in your mouth or not” Tony warned me but I kept sucking, wanting to taste him.

“Mmmmm” I moaned and seconds later I felt him spilling himself inside my mouth.

“Shit that was amazing” I continued to suck until nothing came out. “Come here” he helped me up.

“Fuck me Tony” I moaned as I hiked up my skirt and removed my underwear. He let out a low chuckle as he removed his pants and boxers completely before picked me up by my thighs and carried me to a work table. Once he placed me on it we removed whatever clothes we were still wearing. “Tony is that a camera?” I looked at a small blinking light in the corner of the room.

“Yeah, do you want me to turn it off?” he asked

“No, I want to watch the footage after we’re done.” I whispered into his ear as I grabbed ahold of his cock.

“I think I’m in love” he groaned as I lined him up to my entrance.

“Oh god” I threw my head back as Tony pushed himself inside me.

“Hold on” he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and the other one holding the table as he started to move, setting a rough pace. The sounds of our grunts and moans filled the room as Tony sped up his pace.

“Oh god Tony ! ! !” I bent him down for a kiss. “Fuck me from behind” I pushed him back before I hoped off the table and bent over, give him a nice view of my ass.

“Perfect” he groaned as he groped my ass before he slammed himself inside me again.

“Pull my hair” I moaned

“Do you like getting your hair pulled?”

“Yes” he pulled my hair harder and he quickened his pace.

“You feel so good” I bit my lip as I felt a knot at the pit of my stomach “You’re close aren’t you?” I felt his right hand making its way down my body until it made contact with my clit before he started playing with it. “Cum” I felt his hot breath on my neck, causing me to cum instantly.

“TONY ! ! ! !” I screamed as he continued to fuck me through my orgasm. Not long after though I felt him cumming inside me.

“Shiiiiit” he milked his second orgasm. Once we both came down from our orgasm he pulled out of me.

“That’s the best sex I’ve had in a long time.” I turned around to face him.

“Tell me about it.” He pulled me towards him. “Thank you for always being there for me.” I wrapped my arms around his waist.

“Don’t worry Tony, I’ll always have your back” I gazed into his eyes.

“What do you say I take you out to a nice breakfast tomorrow. We can go over what I have scheduled for the coming weeks. Maybe we can schedule a little vacation, just the two of us on a beach somewhere.”

“As a…”

“As an overdue date. For the past year we have been dancing around our undeniable attraction. And although you have been so gracious helping me "destress” I think it’s time we actually try and see if we can make it as a couple.“

"I would love that Tony.” I pecked him on the lips.

“Great, let’s go back to my room.”

“Ok”

“Come on” he picked me up and carried me back to his room where we requested to watch the footage from earlier.


	7. Pepper doesn’t have to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tired of seeing her boss being taken for granted the reader tells Tony he can do better than pepper. Tony ends up cheats on pepper with the reader.

“God pepper you can’t just cancel last minute. I bought the tickets months ago” I overheard my boss yelling into the phone. “Fine have fun in Paris then” I heard him slam his phone against the wall. I took that as my queue to knock on his door.

“Mr. Stark? Can I come in?” I asked

“Yes come in” he replied. I cautiously entered his office. “What’s up” he looked like he was trying to calm down.

“I have documents that you need to sign” I pointed to the documents in my hand. “Ms. Potts can be so insensitive.” I said as he was signing the documents.

“What was that?” he looked at me

“It’s just. You pulled a lot of strings to get those tickets for the show and for ms. Potts to just cancel like that is really insensitive.” I bit my lip.

“You it’s rude to eavesdrop” he smirked at me. “But thank you.”

“I couldn’t help it. You were yelling and I wanted to know why you were so mad. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok” he sighed before he handed me the documents. “Do you want to go with me?”

“I would love too” I smiled at him

“Great” he handed me his credit card “buy yourself a nice dress.”

“Thank you” I couldn’t help but hug him. “Sorry” I apologize before letting him go.

“It’s ok, I’ll see you later” he grinned at me before I I turned around and walked away.

*time skip*

I was almost done getting ready for the show tonight. I chose a red dress with a plunging neckline so my breast were on full display. I’m not going to lie, I chose this dress on purpose because I was planning on sleeping with Tony tonight. Yes I know he’s with pepper but she doesn’t deserve him. She’s always talking down to him and canceling there dates last minutes. He deserves to be happy. Once I slipped on my shoes I made my way towards the bar in the living room, hoping I’d get a few drinks in me before we head out. I got to the living room and noticed Tony was already seated at the bar.

“I’m all ready mr. Stark” I said, grabbing his attention.

“Wow” he openly checked me out as he walked my way. “you look- gorgeous”

“Thank you” I grabbed his hand

“The show doesn’t start for another hour do you want to have a drink before we head out?”

“That’s actually why I came here.” he lead us to the bar were he served me a drink before he guided me towards the couches. “So do you actually like the ballet or do you just suffer threw it because pepper likes it.” I asked as I took a sip of my drink and looked Tony in the eye.

“I suffer threw it, but I guess that’s what you do for the woman you love” he laughed dryly

“But does she really love you? I mean I don’t want to be a bitch but you’ve put so much effort into your relationship and what does she do? She always cancels last minute and jets off to the other side of the world.” I placed my hand on his thigh “you deserve better than that Tony.” I started running my hands up and down his thigh.

“Yeah?” he asks “and who do you think I deserve?” He turned his body towards me.

“Well me” I answered “I’d never turn down and I’d be super grateful if you bought me tickets to a show I’ve always wanted to go to.”

“Listen I know what your doing, you’re trying to get me to break up with pepper but I can’t. She is CEO of the company and if I break up with her and start dating you right away. Well there is a chance she might want to take revenge and try to take my company away from me.” He removed my hand from his lap.

“I’m not telling you to break up with her Tony. I’m just saying that well you have needs right? When’s the last time you’ve had sex” he paused for a second. “If you had to think about it that means it’s been too long.” I placed my hand back on his thigh. “I’d be more than happy to take care of your needs when pepper is away”

“What if she finds out?” he asks

“It’ll be between us.” I asked and he nodded “come on Tony, I know you know you want to” I palmed him through his pants.

“Friday erase the last twenty minutes of the security footage before turn off all the security cameras” Tony ordered before he pulled me on to his lap and reached behind to unzip my dress. “This stays between us?”

“Yes, now fuck me Tony” I hiked up my dress before Tony removed my dress and revealed that I wasn’t wearing anything under the dress.

“You’re going to be the death of me” he groaned before I started to unbuckle his belt and undid his pants as I kissed him.

“Do you want to get straight to the point” I pulled him away from our heated kiss as I pulled his pants and boxers down, freeing his erect cock. “Or do you want me to blow you first?” I started to pump his cock.

“Straight to the point” he lifted me up and I positioned myself above his cock before I sunk down on to it.

“FUCK ! ! !” I cursed and I stood still for a few seconds before I started moving. “You’re so big Tony” I threw my head back as I started to ride him.

“Fuck you’re really tight” he groaned as I felt him sucking on my right nipple. “You feel so good around my cock”

“Better than pepper?” I asked as I started to bounce.

“Way fucking better than pepper” he started leaving his mark all over my neck.

“ YES ! ! ! !” I shouted as I was bouncing faster and faster. The sound of his balls slapping against my ass encouraged me to go faster.

“Fuck” he picked me up and laid my down on the couch. “You’re so flexible” he smirked as he place one of my legs on his shoulder while the other dangled off the couch.

“I used to be a gymnast” I moaned.

“Fuck you’re killing me” he got ahold of the armrest and started going faster.

“Tony I’m close” I whined

“Cum for me, my little whore. Cum” he roared.

“AHHHHHHH YESSSSSS” my orgasm took over. “TONY ! ! ! OH GOD” I closed my eyes.

“Shiiiiiit you look hot cumming” I felt his breath on my neck before I felt him cumming inside me. “FUUUUUCK”. He kept moving as he milked his orgasm. “Oh fuck” he said as he was trying to catch his breath before he pulled out.

“So the rumors of you being an animal in the sack are true after all.” I moaned blissfully as I watched him pull his pants back up.

“Of course they are. Friday please send me ms. Potts schedule for the month to my phone.” he ordered the AI.

“Certainly mr. Stark.” it responded back

“I already want to plan our meet ups around the days she’s not around.” he helped me up and handed me my dress. “I hope you know that once we start this you have officially become the other woman.”

“I’m well aware of that” I kissed him “I love being the other woman”.

“You are so evil you know that right?”

“I know, but this is technically all peppers fault. If she wouldn’t of canceled so many time maybe I wouldn’t be fucked her boyfriend.” I said as I slipped my dress back on. “What do you say we do it on your bed. I’m still really horny.”

“Friday, from now on notify me when ms. Potts is on her way to the tower.” ordered the AI as he carried me to his room where we began our scandalous affair.


	8. Promotion, engagement, bath time oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ok so i can either be snowing out or raining (i love snowing ) and Tony and the reader got caught in the middle of it and are almost home when the car breaks down and they have to walk back and they have to take a bath and from there it it just leads to smut

It’s safe to say today was a good day, it’s mainly because of work. My boss decided to give me a promotion and doubled my salary. He said he’s never had met a someone man or a woman who was so passionate about their job like I am.

“Tony ! ! !” I shouted as I ran towards his lab with the exciting news. Once I reached his lab I noticed he was talking to bruce and Steve. “Tony guess what ! ! !” I asked as I entered the lab.

“You got the promotion” he answered

“How did you know?” I looked at him confused

“The company posted it on their website” I could stop laughing at the fact the he gets google alerts whenever there is something written about me. He got up and pulled me into an embrace. “Congratulations babe, do you want to have a big party to celebrate?”

“Can we have a dinner party instead?” I looked up at him

“You can have whatever you want” he pecked my lips.

“Congratulations on the promotion y/n” both Steve and Bruce walked over to me and gave me a hug.

“Thanks guys” I hug both of them “I can expect you guys at the dinner right?”

“Oh of course I’ll be there” Steve said. “We don’t have to bring dates right?”

“No you don’t have to Steve, don’t worry.” I smiled at him “I’m going to go find something to wear for tonight, I’ll see you guys later”

“Alright I’ll make some calls and have everything set up for tonight. Also if you can’t find anything to wear get my credit card and buy yourself a nice dress. You deserve it.” Tony kissed me one last time before went to our room so I could choose what I’m going to wear tonight.

*time skip*

I ultimately decided to wear a dress that Tony bought me for our one year anniversary. It’s still one of my favorite gifts Tony has ever given me.

I was smoothening out my dress in the bathroom when there was a knock from the other side of the door.

“Almost ready y/n?” I heard Tony’s voice

“Yes I’m coming” I smiled at myself in the mirror before I opened the door and was greeted with a very dapper Tony holding a tiny box. “Wow”

“Tony you know you didn’t have to buy my a present.” I complained as I stepped out of the bathroom.

“Of course I did” he wrapped his arms around me. “I’ve actually been wanting to give you this present the second I laid my eyes on you”

“What is it?” I asked looking at him confused

“Y/n” he opened the small box and reviled a gorgeous diamond ring. “I love you so much you have no idea. I actually have no idea why you agreed to go out with me in the first place. We are total opposites but I guess that’s what makes us perfect for each other. What I’m trying to say is” he got down on one knee “I love you so much y/n, will you marry me?”

“YESSSSSS” I shouted as I jumped up and down with excitement. Tony pulled out the ring and slipped it on my ring finger. “Ahhhhh I got a promotion AND engaged today ! ! !” I grabbed Tony’s face and pulled him into a heated kiss. “I’m going to be Mrs. Stark”

“I like the sound of that, Mrs. Y/n stark” he responded as he groped my butt.

“We better get going, we don’t want to be later for our now engagement party” I pulled away “It’s a good thing I opted out of wearing lipstick tonight, you would of had it all over your face.”

“I wouldn’t of minded” he kissed me one last time before we headed out. I was excited to show off my engagement ring to all our friends.

*time skip*

“I love you Tony” I held onto Tony’s hand as he drove us home from our engagement party. Everyone was shocked when we announced that now instead of celebrating my promotion we were celebrating our engagement. Of course all the ladies crowed me so they could see the massive ring Tony bought me. All the men patted Tony’s back and congratulated him on the fact that he finally proposed to me.

“I love you too y/n” he ran his thumb over my knuckles. “Fuck ! I didn’t think it was going to snow this much tonight!” I looked out the window and watched as the snow was piling up on the road at an alarming rate.

“Babe maybe we should pull over, the snow is really piling up on the road and we almost slipped off the road twice.” I suggested

“You’re right” he pulled over and stopped the car. “I just find it hilarious that we’re literally five minutes away from the tower.”

“Anything can happen within those five minutes Tony” I told him as I looked at him.

“Come here” he leaned in and kissed me, his right hand squeezed my inner thigh as his left cupped my cheek.

“Tony” I moaned as I felt his right hand sliding under my dress and started rubbing my clit.

“No panties?” he teased

“I thought we were going to have a quickie in the bathroom but you kept talking to everyone.” I moaned against his lips.

“We can have one right now” he was about to undo his pants.

“No, you’re car is too small” I responded “let’s walk back to the tower and then we can do it”

“Fine ! ! ! It’s a good thing we left these big coats in here” he reached behind and got two oversized coats so we can put them on. “I’ll get out first so I can carry you to the tower. After all I don’t want you to slip on the way over there” he said after he zipped up his jacket and got his keys before he got out of the car. He carefully made it to my side and opened the door. “Lock the doors”

“Ok” I locked the door before I got out of the car and closed the door.

“Hold on tight” he bent down and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He got my legs and stood up before we started to make our way to the tower.

A short time later we made it inside the building and inside the elevator.

“Do you think we can take a warm bath first?” I asked as I shivered.

“Of course” he kissed my forehead before we exited the elevator and made our way towards our bedroom. “Go get the tub ready, I’m going to go get something really quick.” he kissed my cheek before he left the bedroom. While he was gone I went into the bathroom and started the bath. I made sure the water wasn’t boiling hot or really cold. After adding bubbles I started to remove all my clothes and got in the bathtub.

“What a lovely view” I heard Tony’s voice behind me. I noticed he was holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

“Get in already” I smiled at him as I held onto the glasses and champagne while he started to undress.

“Alright” he said as he sat behind me and got the things from my hand. I could hear him pouring the champagne into the glass before he handed it to me. “To us”

“To us” I repeated as he clinked his glass with mine before we drank. We sat in the tub for a while in silence, my back pressed against his chest. It was a silence we truly cherished from time to time, after a while though I began to feel Tony’s hand running up and down my pussy. “Mmmm Tony” I tilted my head to the side as started kissing the back of my neck.

“You like that?” he murmured against my neck as he placed his glass of champagne to the side before he held me closer to him.

“Yes” I replied as I spread my legs wider for him. I drank the rest of my champagne before I placed my glass next to his and turned around so I could face him. Before I could do anything to him he grabs ahold of my hands.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, we don’t need to go to the ER for another bathtub related injury.” I bit back a laugh as I remembered vividly the moment he was talking about.

“Alright” I got up and got out of the bathtub and noticed Tony’s eyes were on my breast. “Stop checking me out and get up.” I winked at him before I entered our bedroom and laid down on the bed.

“If I didn’t love you so much I would be scowled you about laying on the bed while you’re dripping wet.” I looked over at him and called him over with my finger as I spread my legs for him, but before he could get on top of me I sat up.

“Actually lay down, I want to try something” I got up and Tony laid down while I positioned my pussy above his face and I was facing his cock. Leaning forwards I got ahold of his cock and started to sucking on it. I could hear him moan before he started to eat me out.

“Tony” I moaned as I looked back at him before I continued my action.

“Fuck baby girl” he slapped my ass before he started to use his fingers to fuck me faster.

“Oh yes Tony, just like that” I groaned as started to massage his balls and started to deep throat him.

“I’m going to cum” warned but I just hollowed my cheeks.

“Cum in my mouth baby” I encouraged him as I kept sucking on his cock.

“Fuck” he growled before I felt his cum in my mouth.

“Mmmmmm” I moaned around him as I swallowed every drop. “I want youth fuck me hard Tony” I got off him and turned around so I was facing the headboard before I got on all fours.

“That’s exactly what I’m about to do baby” he got up and positioned himself behind me. “Condom or no condom?”

“You already put a ring on it who cares if you knock me up.” I looked back at him and smirked as I held onto the headboard.

“God I love you” he held onto my waist before he slammed into me.

“FUUUUUCK” I shrieked as I gripped to the headboard tightly. “fuck me harder Tony, you know I can take it”

“Oh I know that baby girl.” he started to move harshly in and out of me. “I know you like it rough.”

“Pull my hair Tony.” he knows I love having my hair pulled during sex.

“You like having your hair pulled don’t you baby girl.” he got a chunk of my hair and pulled on it hard.

“YESSSSS” I started to match his thrust and moaned louder. “Fuck Tony just like that”

“Oh god y/n” he placed one of his hands on my shoulder and the other on the the headboard, just above my hand.

“Tony, tony, oh fuck TONY” I moaned as I felt myself cumming any second now.

“Cum for me baby girl” he started playing with my clit, bringing me even closer to my orgasm. “Cum”

“TONY AHHHHHH ! ! !” I screamed at the top of my lung as I came all over his cock.

“That’s it baby girl FUUUUUCK” I soon felt him cumming inside me. “Ahhhhh” he milked his orgasm.

“Tony yes yes yes” closed my eyes as he started to slow down his pace until he was completely still.

“Fuck” he huffed out before he pulled out and I collapsed onto the bed.

“Oh Tony” I rolled onto my side so he could lay down next to me.

“Come here” he pulled me up against his chest. “I love you baby girl, I can’t wait to call you Mrs. Stark”

“I love you too Tony, I can’t wait to start a family with you.” I kissed his chest. Little did we know just three months later we would find out we were going to become parents.


	9. Practice makes perfect (Tony Stark x adopted daughter!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader is an aspiring makeup artist and Tony lets her practice on him because he wants to be supportive about her career choice.

You were positive that Tony was going to mad that you weren’t going to follow in his footstep. Halfway through your studies to become an engineer you realized you actually wanted to become a makeup artist. To your surprise, he was happy for you when you told him you changed your mind on what you want to do for the rest of your life. “Wait so you’re not mad I don’t want to follow in your footsteps?”

If Tony was being honest, he was happy you weren’t going to follow in his footsteps. Although he told you that you could do whatever you wanted when you grew up, he knew you still tried to make him happy by doing something he knew you weren’t passionate about. He knew that because that’s what he did to make his dad happy. Unfortunately, Howard never showed he was happy that Tony was becoming an engineer. Because of that, he promised himself that if he ever had children he was going to support whatever they wanted to do. “Of course not honey” Tony replied, “I’m going to always support what you do”.

“You’re the best dad in the world” you repeated over and over again.

Tony just hugged you tighter at your reply because he never thought he’d actually be a dad to someone. Sure you weren’t his biological daughter but you developed an instant father/daughter bond when he adopted you when you were six. “So how can I help you achieve your goal of becoming a makeup artist? Is there a school? Are you going to watch YouTube videos?” Tony asked when he finally pulled away.

Your eyes lite up at the mention of going to school to become a makeup artist because you started looking them up since the start of your second year in MIT. Pulling out your phone you and started showing him different schools in the area “there are are a couple of makeup schools but these are the best of the best.”

“Well, I definitely want you to go to the best school. Let me make some phone calls and we’ll tour the schools you’re interested in” Tony replied before he got your phone and started calling all the schools on your list.

* * *

 

True to his word, Tony called and set up a school tour for you to see if you wanted to attend that school. After searching you finally decided to attend the most prestigious makeup school in the city. You felt at home as soon as you stepped into the school and told Tony that was the school you wanted to attend. Without batting an eyelash Tony paid for your tuition right then and there and started school the following week.

School was an absolute blast and you would gush to the team about how much you loved it. They were all happy to hear you hush about school because they were happy that you were happy. Wanda and Natasha even told you that you could practice what you learned on them. Unfortunately, they weren’t always available and that’s when Tony stepped in offered to be your model. He told you he was totally comfortable with you doing full glam looks and would sometimes walk around the compound with it just to show off how talented you were.

While you enjoyed doing glam makeup, you were really passionate about sfx makeup. So when you finally arrived at the unit you started thinking of the goriest makeup looks and asked Tony if you could transform him into that creature. “YES! I’ve been dying for you to get to this unit since you started school” Tony replied before he followed you to the makeup studio that he created for you when you started school.

* * *

 

After two hours of applying prosthetics and makeup, you turned Tony into a zombie. “Holy shit my daughter is so fucking talented. I’m so proud of you ! !” Tony started poking his face as he saw his reflection in the middle.

“Thanks, dad” you replied, “it really means a lot that you’re proud of me”.

Looking up at you he noticed tears streaming down your face. “I’m always going to be proud of what you do” Tony hopped out of the chair and wiped away wiped away your tears. “Do you want to go scare everyone in the compound?” Tony asked with a smirk on his face.

“Uhhh yes ! ! That’s why I turned you into a zombie, to scare the shit out of everyone here” you replied before you and tony wreaked havoc on the compound.


	10. A birthday engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi I would like to request about tony stark dating a shy, sweet and kind reader who works as a photographer. and they have sex in the bathroom stall.

Growing up you were a very shy person who had trouble expressing yourself. It was until you were gifted a camera on your thirteenth birthday by your parents that you started to express yourself by taking photographs. You loved being able to tell a story by a single photograph and your parents loved it too. They told you time and time again that you were destined to be a photographer and they could picture you being a famous photographer.

They were right because twenty years after gifting you your first camera, you were now a world-renowned photographer. Your work has been on different magazine covers from Vogue to Time magazine. You actually met your boyfriend, Tony Stark when you were photographing him for the cover of billionaires magazine. While he was cocky in the beginning, he snapped out of it when you shyly asked him if he could stop. He thought it was so cute how you acted throughout the shoot that he ended up asking you out to dinner by the end of the shoot. “I don’t know Mr. Stark, I don’t really date,” you told him as you started to pack your equipment.

“Please. I promise I won’t be cocky like I was earlier on.” Tony begged and placed his hand on top of yours.

While your brain told you no, you replied: “ok, one date.”

A smile spread across Tony’s face and your response “one date is all I need to win you over” before he helped you load your equipment into your car.

* * *

He was right because he stole your heart halfway into the date and before you knew it, you were in a three-year relationship with Tony. Of course, it wasn’t easy at first, with him being an Avenger and you being a world-renowned photographer who had to travel for your work. It wasn’t until after you celebrated your one year anniversary that you became extremely picky about what jobs you would take. 

Tony also took a step back from the Avengers after his fight with Steve and started traveling with you for your work. He knew you didn’t like what he did for a living so he was seeing what his life would be like if he gave up being an Avenger for good. To his surprise, he loved it and was ready to propose to you on your birthday. Tony spend weeks planning your birthday and picked out a giant engagement ring for you. Since tony knew you didn’t like being the center of attention he set up a very lavish dinner for the two of you at your favorite restaurant.

* * *

 

On the night of your dinner, Tony was surprisingly nervous because he was scared you were going to say no to his proposal. Because of that, he kept excusing himself to use the bathroom. After he excused himself for the seventh time you got up and followed him into the bathroom. Fortunately for you, no one else was in the bathroom with him “Tony what are you doing in here?” you asked and got Tony’s attention.

“Y/n you’re not supposed to be in here” Tony responded and shoved a small velvet box in his pocket.

Taking a deep breath, you walked up to tony and asked: “what did you just shove inside your pocket?”

Knowing there was no point in lying to you, Tony pulled out the small box from his pocket and replied: “I wasn’t planning on doing it like this but-”. You felt your heart racing as you watched tony getting down on one knee “y/n, will you marry me?”

“YES ! ! !” you yelled and watched as Tony slipped the ring on your ring finger. “Come here” you pulled tony up and kissed him passionately.

Tony didn’t waste any time and started kissing you back with just as much passion as you were. For a moment they forgot they were in the men’s bathroom until they heard someone opening the bathroom door. “Sorry but I really gotta piss” a man apologized as he walked to a urinal and peed before he left the bathroom.

“Did he seriously leave the bathroom without washing his hands?” you scrunched up your nose in response while Tony started leaving love bites down your neck. “Oh, Tony” you moaned when he reached your sweet spot.

“What do you say we continue this back home so no one will walk in on us?” Tony asked and squeezed your right thigh.

While every bone in your body was telling you to say yes and go home to have sex, you replied “I can’t wait. Can we just have sex in here?”

Tony looked at you surprised but turned on by your response so he dragged you to a bathroom stall. “I brought you in here just in case someone walks in again. I don’t want them to know what you look like naked” Tony commented as he locked the bathroom stall and moved around so your back was against the door of the stall.

Without another word, Tony lifted up the dress you were wearing enough to soo your panties and pushed them aside. “Hold on tight babe- I don’t want you falling over like last time” Tony moaned against your pussy and proceeded to go down on you while one of your hands was clinging onto the bathroom stall wall and the other was holding onto Tony’s hair.

Whimpers escaped from your lips as Tony brought you pleasure with his mouth and fingers. You could hear the bathroom door open but hear an “oh shit” from the person who walked in because they could hear your whimpers and moans and immediately left the bathroom.

Once tony knew you were wet enough for him, he pulled away and started to undo his pants. “Turn around and hold onto the stall door” Tony ordered and you happily did what he asked.

Tony positioned himself behind you and thrusted inside you in one swift motion. “Fuck” you cursed when you felt Tony’s cock deep inside you.

With every minute that passed tony thrusted into you faster and your moans grew louder that you could hear from the other side of the bathroom door. While some men would turn around and walk back to their table, there were some men who could not hold their bladder and apologize before using the bathroom. As soon as they would leave you would start moaning loudly again. Oh, Tony, I’m almost there ! ! !” you held onto the stall door as you tried to meet his thrust.

“Come on baby girl, cum for me” Tony reached around and started rubbing your clit until he felt you cumming all over his cock “that’s it. God, you feel so good”.

“Wait wait wait” you panted when you felt Tony’s cock twitch inside you.

Tony pulled out of you and was about to ask what was wrong. But just as he was about to ask, you for down on your knees and wrapped your lips around his cock “Jesus Christ” Tony groaned and started to thrust into your mouth.

You moaned and started to massage Tony’s balls as he fucked your mouth. “Yes yes yes” Tony groaned before he came inside your mouth. Letting out a long moan around Tony’s cock you swallowed all of Tony’s cum before you stood up and pulled him into a kiss. “This was a first, I’ve never tasted myself before” Tony commented when you finally pulled away.

“You taste amazing” you smiled at Tony and you tucked his cock back into his pants.

“You taste better” tony placed a kiss on your nose “what do you say we go back and actually have dinner now that I finally proposed to you?” All you did was nod as you fixed your dress before you walked out of the stall and made yourself presentable so you could walk back into the restaurant.

Unfortunately, everyone was looking at the two of you when you walked out. Knowing you don’t like it when people stare at you Tony wrapped his arm around your shoulder and shouted: “everyone's dinner is on us tonight”. That turned people’s side eyes in the restaurant into cheers “people stop gossiping about you when you pay for their food” Tony whispered into your ear.

“I can see that” you whispered back.

“Let’s hope they didn’t give away our table” Tony placed a kiss on your forehead before you guys made your way to your table so you could finally celebrate your birthday and now your engagement.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all my fics from my tumblr right now and editing them later


End file.
